Pit
'Pit '''is the main protagonist of the ''Kid Icarus series, and though he is an angel, he cannot fly by himself. He fights under the goddess of light Palutena and cares deeply for mankind. Apparently, though, he can't read. Pit has fought against many underworld enemies, including Medusa and Hades (though he needed special weapons to defeat them both). He is very persistent and is good with many weapons, including swords, clubs, staves, and even claws. However, his main weapon is the Bow of Paluntena, which he uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit also apparently plays other Nintendo games, as he refrences many of them throught Kid Icarus: Uprising, his most recent and greatest game. Personality Pit is shown to be very comical most of the time, as he, like many characters in the game, breaks the fourth wall many a time. However, he knows when to take things seriously, and even when he is joking around he fights as hard as he can. He is very annoyed that he cannot fly without the use of some item or power from one of the gods, but he does not let this bring him down. Furthermore, he is shown to be very gullible at times. However, he does not have a personality in either of his previous games. Pit also trusts Paluntena more than anyone. He has put his life on the line for her many times and always fights for her, not himself. Pit is selfless, and will not stop at anything to put a smile on anyone's face. Abilities Pit is a master of combat. He uses many different types of weapons, has great physical strength despite his looks, and with the power of Paluntena, he can fly at intense speeds (though only for 5 minutes). He also has a weapon called the Great Sacred Treasure which he obtains and uses in the final battle of Kid Icarus: Uprising. However, he no longer has it, since it was broken by Hades. ''Super Smash Bros.'' abilities In Super Smash Bros. Brawl his Final Smash is summoning Paluntena's Army to attack his foes, but in Super Smash Bros. 4, his Final Smash is the Three Sacred Treasures. Gallery Orig 8756de77a7ba0d9bd02c46474c11b3ad.jpg 2vi5elf.png Kidicarus-0101.gif Pit and bayonetta by user15432-dazncza.jpg|Pit along with Bayonetta|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pit_and_bayonetta_by_user15432-dazncza.jpg Pit dark pit and kirby by user15432-db1pi5a.jpg|Pit with Kirby and Dark Pit.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pit_dark_pit_and_kirby_by_user15432-db1pi5a.jpg pit_and_palutena_by_user15432-daid10i.jpg|Pit along with Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Pit lucas and kirby by user15432-dbpul8m.jpg|Pit with Kirby and Lucas. Pit three sacred treasures by user15432-dazpsmx.jpg|Pit with his Three Sacred Treasures Final Smash. Pit_helping_Dark_Pit.png|Pit is helping Dark Pit after defeating the Dark Team. Pit (Captain N).jpg Pit_SSBU.png|Pit as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Exorcists Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Sidekick Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Empowered Category:Self-Aware Category:Fighter Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Armored Category:Magic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Revived Category:Archenemy Category:Male Damsels Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Martyr Category:Bond Creator Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Right-Hand Category:The Hero Category:Elderly Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Angels Category:Titular Category:Political